1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle outside mirror device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional vehicle outside mirror device, such as the one disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-182117, includes a mirror assembly, a motor, a worm gear, and a bearing member. The worm gear is a first stage gear in a rotational force transmitting mechanism and is coupled to the motor. The bearing member includes two separate bearing members that rotatably support both ends of the worm gear, respectively. The worm gear is rotated by driving the motor, which leads to the rotation of the mirror assembly.
However, in the conventional vehicle outside mirror device, because the both ends of the worm gear are supported by the separate bearing members, respectively, an axial runout and an inclination of the worm gear may occur.